Run, Don't Walk
by snowseal135
Summary: A cute story about Sweeney Todd and Mrs. Lovett. She thought he wouldn't be there, then there he was! ONE-SHOT. SWEENETT.


_**Run, Don't Walk**_

_Just a sweenett fluff I thought of out of nowhere. Hehe, well, please review!_

**Sweeney's P.O.V.**

_Dear Journal,_

_Today, something happened…it was something I never could imagine doing again…in fact I don't even know why I did it in the first place…it was like a subconscious thing. I wasn't even thinking and out of the blue, I couldn't control myself. I felt like…I don't know, like I was the one that had to be there for once. I didn't feel as invisible as the world makes me feel. I felt like I was meant to be there, and it was for a specific reason. _

It all started today when I heard that annoying voice that just really makes you cringe. That annoying lady yelling 'Mr. Todd', that awful overused phrase that when I hear it, I know she wants me to leave my room and come downstairs. Whether it be for dinner or tea…or just a simple visit.

"Mr. Todd!" I heard it again. I sighed and put down the only thing I have left of my family- a picture. A set it down on the old dusty table that continued to sit in my room. I was tired of looking at that old thing.

I was agitated and I grabbed the handle of my straight razor. I pulled it out of my pocket gently, I'd had it with her. I was tired of listening to her mouth run. I can tend this shop myself…then my door flew open.

There she stood, she wasn't a real tall woman. She had red hair…brown eyes, and a sort of beauty to her that just- what am I saying? I'm getting lost in my thoughts. Wait, those aren't _my_ thoughts. They must be someone else's to think that she's beautiful. But they're in _my_ head. I slipped the razor back in my pocket…I'll save it for later…

She grabbed my arm tightly, "We're goin' for an evenin' walk."

"You and the boy? 'Ave fun." I turned to walk away, then she tugged my arm again. She laughed a little. I hate that laugh…

"No," she smiled, "Me and you. Evenin' walk. Let's go."

"Why?" I didn't want to go, but it seemed like a part of me _did_ want to go. Denial, maybe? No. There's nothing _to_ deny.

"I though' we'd talk."

I felt a smirk on my face, "I'm no' goin'. Take Toby with you."

"He's says he's tired. Please, jus' this once? For me?"

"For you!" I laughed, "Go. Leave me be."

Nellie sighed and left my room. I could feel the tension between us. Maybe it's just tension with myself. I heard the pie shop lobby door open and close. She really _did_ go alone. In the dark of the night. By herself.

So, I sat down a minute to relax. I began thinking. You know, I don't think it would kill me just to talk _one_ little walk. It probably wasn't going to a be a long one, so I put my leather jacket on and forced myself down the stairs and out the door.

The atmosphere felt…hard to describe. _Strange_ without her there. Felt empty. Different, just. Weird. I paced the street trying to find her. Still no sign. I thought she may be on fore street, so I headed that way. I heard something…it was…that annoying voice.

"Let me go!" She said. I turned a corner of a building and saw her there. A tall dark figure had her by the shoulders. He had a knife.

At first I thought _'good'_. Then something snapped and I wondered what I was thinking! I got control of my thoughts and I was feeling uneasy as I ran towards them, I felt good. I felt alive. I felt like everything was making sense.

Nellie's eyes were shut tight as I got closer and closer. I don't think in all the years I had known her I'd seen her so scared. I bolted faster towards them. For the first time I knew I had to protect her. If it weren't for me, she may be gone by now.

The dark figure saw me and turned his head, hearing my footsteps, and I quickly grabbed my razor that I had put in my pocket earlier, and swiped it swiftly across his throat. Nellie, eyes still shut, stepped forward trembling.

She felt the man let go of her and she heard something hit the ground. I threw the razor on the street. For once, it didn't matter. Nothing but _her_ safety mattered.

I took her hands, she opened her eyes. Looked up and saw me, Sweeney Todd, her face lit up. A lot. She put her arms around me and she was crying and thanking me. I didn't know what to say. I'd never felt like this before, and I've never seen her act like this.

Wait, she was holding my hands. I jerked away. The smile on her face disappeared. We stood there a few seconds. I figured it out, in those few seconds. I was in love with her.

I pressed my lips to hers, the feeling was like nothing I could describe. It was like heaven, like the happiest place you could ever be. My body became tingly, I was lost for words. She, too, had the same feelings. She took my hand, not saying a word. She just looked into my eyes.

Needless to say, I still take walks with her.

_**The End**_

…_And there's a one chapter story from me! I just typed this up, didn't put much thought into it, but if you liked it, send me a review! I'd really appreciate it =)_


End file.
